


Pranks

by Jus_ad_bellum



Series: 一家三口宇宙 [10]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 写完之后才想起来，很久（？）以前那个搞得像100问一样的采访里，芒特有问过大米，我对你恶作剧之后你是更喜欢我了呢还是不喜欢我了呢大米：更喜欢你了（所以这么写好像也没错……
Relationships: Mason Mount/Declan Rice
Series: 一家三口宇宙 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487237
Kudos: 3





	Pranks

“迪克兰，我们需要你的协助。”

  
莱斯迷茫地扫视一圈。从锋线的亚伯拉罕到后防的托莫里，从看着自己长大的奇克哥哥到自己看着长大的小屁孩奥多伊，切尔西青训团团围困一名西汉姆球员……这就是乖小孩在学校被黑恶帮派拦路收取保护费的前兆吗？

  
“协助什么？”

  
“抵制梅森泛滥成灾的恶作剧。”

  
“……”

  
“你难道不觉得自从你们在迪拜的惊叫小视频风靡英超之后，梅森越来越变本加厉……”

“肆无忌惮。”

“有恃无恐。”

“有加无已。”

“为所欲为。”

  
莱斯一脸“嗐，你们谁有我懂？”的表情，真诚地点点头。

  
“所以！”詹姆斯用力地拍拍他的肩膀，“为了大家能在飞机上正常睡觉，能在火车上正常听歌，能在大巴车上正常打游戏，能在更衣室里找到自己的球鞋，能在训练场上找到球，我们觉得不能这么纵容他。”

  
“毕竟你整他十次成功一次。”

  
“他整一次成功十个人。”

  
“我们觉得，你十分有必要加入本次行动，切记，不要纵容。”

  
原来这不是乖小孩被收保护费，是乖小孩被拉帮入伙。

  
“好啊，”莱斯点点头，说实话，他对于一直没能报复芒特且屡次被搞确实耿耿于怀，“等下次Mase再整我的时候……”  
  
  


  
这种机会根本不用等，都是主动找上门的。

  
莱斯胡乱擦了两下头发，把毛巾一扔，不偏不倚正好落在沙发扶手。他把自己摔到床上，踢掉拖鞋，准备上个闹钟就睡觉。手机还停留在和芒特的聊天页面，“我们还在伯明翰哦，下周回伦敦！好梦晚安明天聊！”外加一长串emoji。

  
他笑了笑，钻进被子，推推枕头，闭上眼睛。

  
然后……

  
“DEC!!!!!!”

  
莱斯尖叫着从床上蹦起来，绝对比他争头球的时候蹦得还要高，随即蹭一下子窜到地上，字面意义的跳着脚大喊，英超球迷必备对手绝杀死敌夺冠VAR误判边裁瞎眼脏话大全被他从头到尾念了个遍，中间夹杂着来来回回十几句“你怎么在这？!”

  
芒特笑到捂着肚子，顾不上回答，从床头滚到床尾再滚回来。

  
“你吓死我了！”

  
“好的那种……”

  
“不好的那种！”

  
小坏蛋从被子里露出两只眼睛，很无辜的样子，挡住依旧笑得合不拢的嘴。

  
莱斯抓了抓头发，感觉地板踩上去还有点凉，于是一脸严肃地躺回到床上，翻个身，用后背表达自己的不满。

  
芒特戳戳他的肩膀，挠挠他的脖子，揪揪他的头发，开始他一贯的絮絮叨叨。

  
“Dec，Dec，Dec？”

  
“你怎么了？”

  
“啊呀，难道没有心里暗爽吗？”

  
“真的吓到了吗？”

  
“那我来给你顺顺毛。”

  
“你想，赛场上飞来横球比这可怕多了！”

  
“迪克兰？”

  
“迪克兰！”

  
“迪克兰……”

  
“你真的被吓到了！”

  
“这么不禁吓的吗？”

  
“Dec，Dec，Dec？”

  
“你看你看，我还是提前从伯明翰跑回来的。”

  
“唉……我和你说，其实我也没想搞突袭的，是火车晚点了，你懂得，毕竟是英国的火车”

  
“我从Euston出站的时候，突然想到，不如给Dec一个惊喜吧！”

  
“具体来说，是在Euston的Nando's里面想到的……”

  
“没想到居然吓到你了！”

  
“迪克兰？”

  
“迪克兰！”

  
“迪克兰……”

  
“不至于吧，上次在迪拜的时候是真的吓醒也没这么惨……”

  
应该给他个教训的。心跳还没平复的莱斯想起“不要纵容芒特的恶作剧”的承诺，克制住了自己把他扑倒在床上的冲动和暗爽，决定做个成熟的成年人，“我们先睡觉，我去客房睡。”

  
莱斯抓起手机和枕头，踢踏着拖鞋快速走掉了，主要是怕走得慢了自己扭头就会后悔。  
  


  
  
十分钟？五分钟？还是一分钟？莱斯听到刻意放轻的赤脚踩过地板的声音，紧接着感受到床些许塌下去一点点，他没有察觉被子的移动，入侵者大概是自带装备。

  
“Dec？”入侵者小小声地喊了一句。

  
没有人回答。

  
于是入侵者又发出小小声的叹息，很慢很慢地翻了个身，伴随着微不可闻的一句晚安，大概还嘟囔了两句别的，但实在听不清楚。

  
莱斯睁开眼，与黑黢黢的房间对视三秒，快速翻过身，从自己的被子瞬移进入旁边的被子，摸到男孩因为来回折腾而微微凉的皮肤。他把对方揽在怀里，亲了亲露出被子的肩膀。

  
管他呢，这确实是好的那种恶作剧。

  
其实，也没有不好的恶作剧。  
  
  


  
半分钟后……

  
“你过来的时候还把睡衣脱掉了？

“没错。”

“等一下，你什么都没穿？”

  
“是呀，还留着色诱这一手呢。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 写完之后才想起来，很久（？）以前那个搞得像100问一样的采访里，芒特有问过大米，我对你恶作剧之后你是更喜欢我了呢还是不喜欢我了呢  
> 大米：更喜欢你了  
> （所以这么写好像也没错……


End file.
